Una sorpresa para el momento exacto
by sami116
Summary: Kaoru conmovida por la humildad y sensillez de Kenshin decide darle un presente que quedó perfecto para el momento. Sorpresas que parecían totalmente destinadas a suceder


N/A: Quería escribir algo que espontánea mente se me ocurrió. He estado leyendo algunos fics de Samurai X y quise escribir. Espero que lo disfruten.

(Los personajes de Kenshin no me perteneces)

Kaoru le miraba desde unos cuantos metros de distancia. Él estaba lavando como era de costumbre la ropa de ella y la de Yahiko, por lo general dejaba la de él mismo para último.

Aquel traje tan maltratado, lleno de una suciedad permanente que era producto del uso excesivo del que ha sido victima y del pasar de los años. El que usaba diariamente. Nunca le había escuchado decir algo sobre cambiarlo o de remendar los diminutos huequitos que cada vez iban aumentando por todos lados.

No, Kenshin no era así. Ahora que se acordaba en una oportunidad que logró sacar el tema cuando estaban hablando solos, le cuestiono el cambiarlo, él con esa dulce sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba le respondió con tan humildes palabras que ella deseo no haberle preguntado nada.

"_Señorita Kaoru yo apreció mucho su interés por la manera en la que visto pero yo no podría cambiar este traje que me hace sentir como el vagabundo que siempre debí de ser, el que me separa de aquel que fui_"- miró aquellos ojos azules que se abrían levemente por la sorpresa de tal respuesta, se echo una risita y siguió- "_De todas maneras no tengo dinero para cambiarlo aun si así lo quisiera"_- se llevó la mano derecha atrás de su cabeza como solía hacer mientras le sonreía con un brillo único que solo él podía irradiar.

Ante el recuerdo Kaoru sonrió levemente, le miró una vez más y salió por la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. Venía de dar un paseo pero decidió que debía solucionar ese problema de dejar a Kenshin andar con esos harapos que aunque tuvieran un significado especial para él no servían más para que los usara en la vida cotidiana que ahora tenia.

Llegó a su tienda favorita para comprar el atuendo y observó detenidamente cada una de las prendas que había en los mostradores _"¿Cual puede quedarle perfecto?" _Por fin se decidió por uno de color azul marino. Lo agarró y se sorprendió era igualito al que él usaba solo que de diferente color, la parte de abajo era de un color blanco hueso pero casi no se distanciaba a su habitual atuendo.

Sin pensarlo mucho fue a donde se encontraba la vendedora y le pagó el traje. La señora amablemente se lo envolvió en un papel para ayudar a conservar el color de tela mientras se guardaba y lo metió en una caja.

A la hora de la cena solo estaban ellos en el Dojo, Yahiko se había ido a entrenar y Megumi y Sanosuke se fueron a pasar un tiempo con el Doctor.

Estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó a Kenshin llamarla _"Kaoru ya la cena esta lista, apresúrate por que no se si pueda contenerme a no comerme todo"_ – mientras él decía eso Kaoru iba saliendo de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina y cuando llegó le dijo en un tono amenazador pero en plan de juego como siempre _-"Ni te atrevas a comerte mi parte"_

Vaya se sorprendió cuando vio la mesa llena de comida _"¿Y bien por que tanta comida?"_ le preguntó mientras se le hacia baba la boca.

"_La verdad no se, simplemente tuvimos la dicha de que hoy había mucho para cocinar"_

Comieron y charlaron tranquilamente cuando ya Kaoru estaba satisfecha le dijo a Kenshin que ya venía que no se tardaba. _"De acuerdo"-_ le respondió

Corrió a su habitación y buscó la caja que estaba encima de su cama y se fue a la cocina de nuevo. Encontró a Kenshin mirando curioso la gran caja que se sostenían sus manos, se aproximó a él y se la extendió.

"_Aquí tienes es un regalo por ser tan buen trabajador, cocinero y amigo. Espero que lo disfrutes"_ – Kenshin dudo.

"_Señorita Kaoru usted me mantiene, me da comida gratis y un techo, aparte de que me regala su compañía"_- eso ultimo hizo que la joven se avergonzara sin embargo las intenciones de Kenshin no se acercaban a hacerla sentir así. El rostro del peli-rojo reflejaba angustia y tristeza.

"_Pues te lo compre con mucho cariño ¿como lo vas a rechazar?"_ le dijo mientras inclinaba de lado un poco su cabeza y le sonreía vivazmente. Él le sonrió. Tomó la caja de las manos de su hermosa amiga y la abrió.

Fue tan rápido que Kaoru se sorprendió demasiado ante tal acción tan repentina, estaba siendo estrechada entre los brazos y el pecho de Kenshin. Podía sentir la felicidad que el regalo le provoco al espadachín.

Él coloco una mano debajo de la mejilla de ella e hizo que alzara la cabeza de manera que se vieran en la misma altura y le dijo _"Kaoru te lo agradezco de todo corazón, no por el regalo exactamente sino por toda la alegría que me das, nunca lo había celebrado pero hoy es mi cumpleaños"_- ella le abrazó fuertemente mientras maquinaba lo que le dijo, vaya la vida si que daba sorpresas, y le _dijo "Me alegro que lo estemos celebrando, feliz cumpleaños, te quiero mucho Kenshin"_

N/A: Gracias por leerme =) espero que les haya gustado. Pura vida. Sami.


End file.
